Jaune Arc Plays!
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Jaune Arc loves to play video games and doesn't want his friends to find out. But as some of the games touch his emotions, his friends are there to help him through it. Influenced by Weiss The Gamer.


**Hey guys and gals! :D **

**I got this idea from reading Autistic-Grizzly's fanfic Weiss The Gamer. If you haven't checked it out then I suggest you do! It's freaking awesome! **

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does. I also do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Pyrrha frowned at her leader.

Jaune coughed "I'm sorry guys." He apologised "I just don't feel well. Go have dinner without me. I'll be sure to come to the next one." He informed with a sad smile.

"What are we waiting for? You heard the boss!" Nora jumped up and started marching towards the door.

Ren put a hand on Jaunes shoulder and his eyes widened a bit. _'His aura is saying nothing is wrong... What is he planning?' _He thought. "I hope you _feel_ better soon Jaune. Wouldn't want to have a sick leader, would we?"

Jaune's eyes grew into a mixture of fear and confusion _'Does he know?'._

_"_What does he mean?" Pyrrha asked, confusion in her voice.

Jaune looked at Ren with pleading eyes.

"I mean..." Ren sighed "I want our leader performing at 100 percent..."

"Oh! Yeah, me too." The redhead agreed "Be sure to rest up."

"I will do." Jaune promised and said his goodbyes. Once the door had closed the blonde teen sprung to his feet and locked the door.

"That was close." He sighed with relief. He closed his curtains and turned on the TV. "Now I get to finish Code Veronica X." He grinned happily. He turned on his Xbox and stood in front of the TV.

His teammates knew about him owning an Xbox, but they did not know about his hardcore gamer side. It all started when his father brought him a Playstation for his birthday, many years ago.

He turned the lights off as the game loaded up and sat down facing the screen. "I wonder how much of the game I have left..." He thought aloud, picking up the pad and loading up his data.

Claire was telling her brother how the had to go and rescue Steve.

This caused the blonde teen to smile. He didn't care what anyone else thought about Steve, because he could relate to the lovestruck teen. They were both full of fake confidence and they both had the same dream and desires. To protect those around them and be someones knight in shining armor .

A scream erupted from the game causing Jaune's smile to drop. "That sounded like..."

"Steve!" Claire screamed. She ran up the stairs and through the door where the scream came from. Chris tried chasing her, but was stopped when a tentacle crashed through the wall and destroyed the stairs.

"Holy shit." Jaune's eye grew "This is such a good game!" He squealed and progressed on.

He came to a room with a long hallway that had statues of knights adorned on each side of the narrow room.

Jaune quickly glanced down at his scroll and checked the location of his teammates. Happy that they were still getting dinner, he continued on with the game.

He moved down the hallway and a cutscene started.

Steve was unconscious in a chair with a metal restraining bar across his chest. Claire let out a gasp and rushed over to him. As the camera got closer to him, Jaune noticed that instead of a bar, it was a halberd keeping him in place.

The teen was silent, eyes glued to the scene unfolding. A pit in his stomach started to form.

Steve was mutating into a grayish green creature. He grabbed the halberd and ripped it from the wall.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" Jaune cried out as the monster now chased him down the hall.

Suddenly another cutscene started playing. Claire had narrowly avoided death as a metal gate shut, keeping Steve on one side and her on the other.

"..." Jaune felt upset. He knew it was just a game, but he felt emotionally attached to Steve.

A tentacle burst through the wall once again and wrapped around Claire, holding her in the air. As she was struggling, Steve had cut the bars open and made his way to the girl. He raised the halberd.

"Don't do it! You were supposed to protect her!" Jaune shouted, pain in his voice.

"Cuh..Claire..." Steve said in a strained voice.

Jaune stared at the screen as Steve swung the weapon down onto the tentacle. Resulting in the tentacle to thrust into his chest, knocking him back into a wall.

"I knew he wouldn't do it." The blonde teen smiled victoriously.

Claire was holding Steve's hand "You're warm..." He said weakly.

Jaune's smile faded as he realised what was happening.'_I shouldn't be getting so emotional over a damn game!' _

"I.. I'm glad I met you... Claire..." Steve moaned in pain "I... Love you... Claire..." He said before closing his eyes and becoming still.

Jaune abruptly turned off the Xbox and stood up. His face was being covered by his bangs. He made his way over to the door and exited the room, only to bump into a white haired heiress.

"Watch where you are going you dolt!" She scolded the boy. "Seriously, why are you such a klutz?"

Jaune remained silent and remembered what the game had just shown him. His eyes started to sting and he walked away.

"Jaune?..." Weiss said in surprise, expecting a reply from the boy. '_Was he... crying?" _She shrugged it off and entered her own room.

* * *

Jaune stared up at the night sky. He was currently laying down in one of Beacon's gardens.

"Stupid game." He cursed.

"So, you did blow off dinner to play a video game." Came Ren's voice.

'_Busted!' _Jaune turned his head to Ren "You got me..."

"What game?" Ren asked.

"Huh?" Jaune said in confusion.

Ren walked over to the distressed boy and sat next to him "I said, What game?"

"Resident Evil Code Veronica X..."

"Oh..." The raven haired boy lowered his voice "I understand."

"Wait, what?" Jaune sat up.

"What part of the game did you play?"

"Urmm.. Steve just died..."

Ren frowned "That part got me thinking too."

"Why be a knight in shining armor if it leads to your death?" Jaune asked "I know it's to protect someone you love, but is that really worth your own life?"

Ren smiled softly "I went through the same thing when I played the game. Would you do anything to protect Pyrrha?"

Jaune blushed deeply "O..Of course."

"It's the same thing. If you truly mean to protect someone, then you would give up everything for them. Even if that means your life." Ren stated "As long as Nora get's to live happily then I'd die for her."

"Wow Ren. That's... deep." Jaune commented "I guess you are right."

"I know." The boy shrugged "Next time you play a game, invite me too." He grinned.

"Sorry, If I had known you liked playing games, I would have invited you." Jaune laughed.

* * *

**Tell me what ya think in the reviews/messages! **

**More to come! **

**Thank you for taking the time to check it out! **


End file.
